A polyester resin synthesized from an alicyclic dicarboxylic acid and an alicyclic diol can be applied to use as optical materials, electronic information materials, and medical appliance materials, due to excellence in transparency, heat resistance, weather resistance, gas barrier property, and optical properties.
For example, using 1,4-cyclohexane dicarboxylic acid (1,4-CHDA) as alicyclic dicarboxylic acid, and 1,4-cyclohexane dimethanol (1,4-CHDM) as alicyclic diol, a polyester resin excellent in biodegradability (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1), a conductive polyester emitting a less amount of gas (refer to, for example, Patent Document 2), and a polyester having a short foam-disappearing time, suitable for use in medical application (refer to, for example, Patent Document 3) are synthesized. Furthermore, using tricyclo[3.3.1.13,7]decane dicarboxylic acid as alicyclic dicarboxylic acid, and tricyclo[3.3.1.13,7]decane diol as alicyclic diol, a polyester resin having small optical anisotropy, excellent in moldability, is synthesized (refer to, for example, Patent Document 4).